Sonic Adventure: Big's Continuum
For as long as I can remember, I spent the many years of my youth playing video games. I could never afford much due to my parent's income, I would always browse Walmart's video game section in awe and all the potential the shelves hold. This changed in the year of 2008, my birthday rolled around in July and my parents forked over the money for me to be able to buy a Wii. Since that birthday, I started gathering my own money in anyway I could to buy many titles such as New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Pokemon Battle Revolution, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and a few classics off the Nintendo Wii Shop like Galaga and Paper Mario 64. Around a year later, I learned my Wii could support Gamecube titles and a whole new realm of possibility opened to me. I walked down to Walmart as usual and perused through the aisles, looking for some Gamecube titles. Looking in the glass cabinets next to Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door and Looney Tunes games, one game caught my eye, Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. My mind was curious about this game in particular, I never played a Sonic game before and figured it would be a good idea to give it a try. I asked one of the employees to unlock the cabinet, I grabbed a copy, a Gamecube controller for my Wii, and paid $40 to the cashier and started my quick jaunt back to home. Once I got to my house, I turned on my Wii, ejected out Pokemon Battle Revolution from Wii, and put in Sonic Adventure into my Wii along with the Gamecube controller plugged into the mainframe. I always felt it was weird to have to turn on the Wii's remote control just to access a Gamecube game and, unlike the Classic Controller which you could plugin into the Wii remote and assume motion control through the use of a controller, my Gamecube controller wouldn't do the same. Despite this minor setback, I powered on my Wii remote and selected the Gamecube title, hearing the old nostalgic jingle we all come to know and love. My Wii whirred, and soon the game started. Upon starting, I started a file and noted there was 6 character slots and how Sonic was the only playable character. Regardless, I played as Sonic and started his campaign. Gradually as I completed his game, more characters became unlocked and I was thrilled to play their game modes as going high speed with the Blue Blur just wasn't my thing. There was one character, and the last one in fact to be unlocked, that interested me. It was a large, purple cat that had a voice that made him sound dumb, and he was looking for his pet frog. I soon forgot and I beat Chaos 6 and the Egg Viper and finally completed Sonic's story. The rest of the characters were finally unlocked too, I completed Tails, Knuckles, and Amy campaigns with relative ease, none of their gameplay scenarios interesting me. Tails was annoying and clingy, Knuckles was way too much of a loner, and Amy got chased by a dumb robot. Then finally, I saw that purple cat again in character selection. His name was Big and was interested to play what seemed to be an enigmatic character with another unique game mode. Big's story started out with him waking up in the Mystic Ruins and talking to his pet frog, calling him his "pollywog pal" and whatever else he wanted to. The frog, named Froggy, swallowed a bit of Chaos and grew a tail. Froggy then left Big and hopped out of the woods. "Froggy?" Big bellowed in his dumb voice. "Where did you go?" I chuckled at this, finding amusement in this poor buffoon's struggles as he went off into Station Square to search for his frog. The first level of his campaign started and it was fishing. I grew bored of this quickly, having to spend minutes at a time finding Froggy and hoping he bite Big's lure. Eventually, he did and the first level ended. Throughout Big's campaign, he lost Froggy again and again due to his own dumbness and just poor luck. His dopey facial expression sullied bit by bit after stage, getting progressively madder that he couldn't hold onto to Froggy. By the time I finished the third stage, Big was beginning to lose his calmness and just looked between a mixture of fury and depression. "I'll find you Froggy, even if it's the last thing I do." Big said, angrily after being put back into the overworld. Nearing the finale of his campaign, Eggman obtained his hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds and Froggy. Big watched him as he hovered over Chaos 4, looking at the poor doctor, deadlocked on his frog. Sonic soon showed up and observed Big's expression. "Whoa there, big guy, what's eating you up?" Sonic asked, inquisitive on why Big was so mad. "That's none of your business!" Big roared, grabbing Sonic by one of his six quills and body slammed him into the Egg Carrier. "Ho-ho! Feisty one, aren't you?" Eggman laughed. "Give me back my friend!" Big demanded at the doctor. "In your dreams, you big loaf, this little amphibious pest of your's has Chaos' tail and also a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman laughed, opening up Froggy's mouth. Eggman threw Froggy and the two emeralds into Chaos 4, making him become Chaos 6 with his tail, nearly whole again. "Don't worry Froggy, I'll save you from these cretins!" Big yelled. The battle begun with Chaos 6 looming towards Big, and unlike Knuckle's or Sonic's stories, Eggman wasn't there to throw ice to freeze Chaos in the arena. As Chaos approached Big, Big unlocked a punching attack and sent Chaos back a few feet, immobilizing him in the process. Big sent out his lure and fished out one of the Chaos Emeralds, making Chaos revert into Chaos 5. I knew this was what I had to do defeat Chaos, I made Big repeat this process five more times until all the emeralds were out and Chaos became Chaos 0. Chaos 0 spat out Froggy and was fearful of Big's next approach. Chaos began to fled and Big chased after him. "Where do ya think you're going, bud?" Big said, sprinting towards Chaos and punching him in the process. Chaos was immediately destroyed upon impact from Big's punch and was sent flying off the Egg Carrier. Within that small frame of time, Eggman fired a grappling hook from his mech and grabbed Froggy, squeezing him and Froggy's guts and entrails went everywhere. "I must say, I'm quite impressed you of all people managed to foil my plans. So flawlessly too. It's too bad that what you were looking after was simply just out of reach. The frog is dead." Eggman manically laughed to himself, pointing at Big to make fun of him. Big was crying, but his rage quickly relinquished his grief. He walked towards Tail's Tornado 2 and got the final Chaos Emerald out of the compartment. All seven of the emeralds circled around Big, an aura glowing around him. Big took on his Super Form and floated in the air. "I'm tired of everyone in my entire life treating me like garbage just because I'm slower than the average person! I'm tired of everything in my life being taken from me! I won't take it anymore and it all starts right now!" Super Big proclaimed, his eyes glowing bright red. He fired two lasers out of his eyes and they shot Eggman along with his mech, instantly vaporizing him out of existence and the Egg Carrier started to catch fire and was falling out of the sky. "Froggy, in memory of you, I will make sure no one ever has to go through our pain again." Super Big cried out, finally being able to mourn after holding it all in. Super Big raised both of his hands into the air and preformed Chaos Control, teleporting him onto a nearby cliff. He watched as the Egg Carrier crashed into Station Square, killing thousands of innocent people. "Froggy, I know what I did just know what unwarranted, but my revenge is now complete. The only thing I want to do now is to avenge you. I will correct this world and make the universe's very continuum into my own image." Super Big said and crossed his arms. Super Big then faced towards the screen. "Whoever you are, beyond the screen, I assure you that you are not god anymore of my universe, I am. My existence is infinite, you are just a mess." Super Big finished. My Wii then turned off and the game ejected itself out, the disc snapped in half. I tried turning it back on, but the system just wouldn't come back online. Since that day, I lost interest in video games and I'm only left with questions from this experience. Why did Big snap like that and what is he doing now in Sonic games? Did he ever get his frog back? Was I responsible for the destruction of his sanity and former personality? I guess I'll never know, but I still get shudders from this entire event. Whenever I think of Sonic, all I can see is Big wanting revenge on the world. Category:Sonic Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Video Games Category:DIALOGUE! Category:What the fuck Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Creepypastas with a lot of categories Category:SANICKU DESU Category:Wall of Shit